1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a novel group of compounds and their use in lubricants or liquid fuels as friction reducers, antioxidants or antiwear corrosivity redcers (e.g., copper corrosion reducers).
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe erosion of metal surfaces can take place even with present generation lubricants unless a load carrying or antiwear additive is present herein.
Friction is also a problem any time two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is of especial significance in an internal combustion engine and related power train components, because loss of a substantial amount of the theoretical mileage possible from a gallon of fuel is traceable directly to fraction.
With respect to the novel compounds of this invention, no art is known that teaches or suggests them. However, certain forms of epoxides have been used in lubricants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,829 describes the use of epoxidized fatty acid esters as lubricity agents in lubricating oils.